Too Precious
by Donna Lynn
Summary: When Hector must go off to war he takes his handmaiden Thera with him, as a concubine? Or not? Hector/Andromache, Hector/OFC and OFC/OMC
1. Thera

****

Too Precious  
Author: Donna Lynn  
**E-mail:**   
**Status:** Incomplete  
**Category:** Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** R/NC-17  
**Content Warning:** Language, violence and sexual content.  
**Summary:** When Hector must go off to war he takes a woman, a concubine.  
**Author's Note:** I want to take a stab at a Hector centric fic and so I'm going to take one of my own challenges, #38, which I haven't posted on my website as of 10/12/04 but will be soon. Back in the days of Troy it wasn't uncommon for a married man to take on a concubine in case his wife were not able to serve him. So if this type of subject upsets you do not read any further, you have been warned and I will not taken responsibility for someone's inaction to read proper warnings.  
**Pairing:** Hector/Other, Hector/Andromache  
**Disclaimer:** The characters of **"Troy"** do not belong to me. So **_DO NOT_** sue me!

* * *

****

Chapter 1

"I wonder if it's true?"

"What?"

Rhea looked to see if anyone were listening. "The rumors, about Prince Hector. I heard he was taking on a concubine, " she whispered. To be heard talking in the manner they were could earn them a stern punishment.

Malva gaped at Rhea surprised, "Who? Does the Princess know of this?"

Rhea merely nodded, "Of course she does. It is not uncommon for men of the royal family to take on a concubine during times of war. If he does leave for war and is away for some time he would most certainly need to be served."

Malva looked around anxiously, "I…I wonder whom he will take?"

Thera listened absent mindedly to her fellow friends and servants. She rarely engaged in their daily ramblings but she did listen. Their lives were nothing but servitude and this was their way of getting away, so do speak. She remembered the year before, when Prince Hector's engagement to Princess Andromache had been announced. All the female servants of the house wept. She smiled faintly at the memory. She herself was happy he found a woman to share his life with. He was one of the most handsome and generous men she had ever met. On many occasions she had the honor and pleasure of serving him. Not once had he treated her or any of the female servants badly. He treated them with respect, as ladies.

Even though he treated her respectfully his mere presence intimidated her. She was still afraid of him no matter how good he treated her. He was the future King of Troy and that alone would make any woman tremble with fear, and pleasure.

"Thera?"

Thera looked up from her weaving, "Yes?"

"Haven't you heard a word I've said, " Rhea asked.

Thera raised an eyebrow slightly and went back to weaving, "I'm sure I did not miss anything I will not also hear tomorrow."

"You never partake in our discussions, why not?" Rhea asked curiously.

Thera tilted her head as she continued to weave, "Because most of the time your discussions are completely infactual and are nothing more than maidens whom have caught the attention of a ranking soldier."

"Are you making fun?" Rhea smiled teasingly.

Thera looked up briefly, "Never." Then turned her attention back to her weaving.

Rhea repositioned herself to face Thera. "Come on I know you were listening. Whom do you think he will choose?" she asked.

"I'm sure if he had a true choice he would choose his own wife, " Thera admitted.

Rhea rolled her eyes, "The purpose of a concubine Thera is to serve a married or unmarried man sexually."

"I know what it means Rhea and my point is that Prince Hector doesn't seem to be the type to take a concubine freely, " Thera explained.

"What are you saying?" Malva interrupted.

Thera sighed, "Even if he were to take on a concubine he would merely have her for appearance. He loves his wife too much to bond with another woman in such a close manner."

It was Rhea's turn to roll her eyes, "He is a man Thera and his impulses will always win in the end."

Thera stopped and met Rhea's eyes boldly, "Are you saying he would rape a woman?"

"No…merely persuade, " Rhea reaffirmed. "Not that he would need to do much persuading."

"You are terrible, " Thera declared going back to her weaving.

"I have to agree with Thera Rhea. Prince Hector has always treated us with respect, " Malva agreed.

Rhea held up her hands in defense, "I am not saying he would do otherwise just stating he is only male. A very attractive male at that."

Thera shook her head without looking up. There was a moment of silence until Rhea decided to speak up again. "Do you know what else I heard?" she stated looking between her two best friends. When neither spoke she sighed.

"What else did you hear Rhea?" Thera asked in a regretful tone.

Rhea once again looked around to make sure no one was listening. "I heard that Princess Andromache would pick, " she voiced.

"No!" Malva whispered loudly.

Rhea held a finger to her lips to silence her friend. "Supposedly it was her idea for him to take one, " she added.

"Where do you hear such things?" Thera asked tiredly. She knew she shouldn't have gotten into the conversation but it was too late to back out now.

"I overheard the King and Prince Hector himself, " Rhea told proudly.

"You were eavesdropping on the King?" Malva asked surprised.

Rhea nodded then looked to Thera, "Which leads me to believe that our quiet friend Thera here isn't as innocent as she seems."

"If you are insinuating that I eavesdrop on the King and Prince's conversations you are sadly mistaken Rhea, " Thera defended herself.

"Then how would you know he was against taking on a concubine?" Rhea challenged.

Malva looked between her two best friends.

Thera stopped her weaving and looked to Rhea, "I will admit to hearing such conversations but it isn't his words that tell me he isn't willing. It is his actions…his expressions. He doesn't wish to betray his love for his wife."

"It doesn't matter anyway. None of us would be picked…would we?" Malva stated.

"You never know, " Rhea said looking to Malva.

Thera didn't say anything as she started her weaving once again. The conversation was starting to upset her, they always did. The moment Rhea started to talk she knew she should have excused herself but for some odd reason she had not.

"I must be going, " Rhea stated as she stood and brushed herself off. "I must attend to Prince Paris."

Thera smiled, "I'm sure you do attend to the young Prince."

Rhea merely smiled and walked away leaving her two friends alone. Malva watched as Rhea left and scooted closer to Thera.

"Thera?" Malva said timidly.

"Hmm?"

"Who do you think the Princess would pick?"

Thera considered it for a moment, "I don't know Malva, but I can assure you it wouldn't be Rhea."

Malva smiled, "I agree, Rhea is far too vigorous for her own good. I think that is why Prince Paris enjoys her company so much."

"There are very much alike, " Thera voiced before she could stop herself.

"Yes, " Malva agreed.

They sat in silence for a few moments then it was Malva's turn to stand. "I myself must be going. Lady Briseis will be returning from the Temple of Apollo soon, " she gave her friend a kiss on the top of the head and made her way from the servants quarters.

Thera was now alone to reminisce in her own thoughts. _Who would the Princess or Prince pick?_ The question plagued her for an odd reason. She continued her weaving as she thought of the possible candidates. She had been around the couple enough to know that they would both have to agree on whoever it was. There were many servants to choose from and it was difficult to imagine whom it could be.

Before she knew it hours had passed and she was nearly done with her project.

"Thera?"

She quickly looked over her shoulder to see Sabe the Kings personal servant standing in the doorway.

"Princess Andromache wishes to speak with you."

* * *

__

Please let me know what you think. This is the only chapter of this I have written. First I want to see if anyone would like to see more. If you have any ideas, suggestions, questions etc…please don't hesitate to ask. This is my first story with Hector being a major character and I would like to do a great job. Please read and review, thanks!

On another note, I have not forgotten about my other Troy story "Unforeseen" I'm still in the progress of writing chapter fourteen and I'm very close to being done. I could post it now but I feel the chapter is too short and incomplete so I'm going to write a bit more before I post more.


	2. The Request

__

I can't believe this is coming so quickly and naturally for me. Both these chapters were written on the spur of the moment. Let me know what you think and I'll continue to post. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

****

Chapter 2

Thera quickly and swiftly made her way to Princess Andromache and Prince Hector's chamber. She had an odd feeling in her stomach the closer to her destination she got. The earlier conversation with her friends was coming back to haunt her. It would be considered a great honor to be given the title of concubine. Especially to a man as great and loved as Prince Hector.

__

Certainly I would not be picked for such a duty she thought as the door to their chamber came into view. She came to a subtle stop and closed her eyes to gather her thoughts. Her heartbeat quickened and her breathing became a bit shallow.

__

Why am I so nervous? It is probably about something else entirely she reassured herself. She took a deep breath and started for the door. She came to a stop in front of the door and knocked courteously.

"Enter, " she could tell it was the Princess herself.

She pushed the door open and stepped inside with her head slightly bowed. "You called my lady?" she bowed before her and stood up strait looking to her humbly. For a servant to stand so boldly before royalty would bring punishment upon them, but the Princess insisted upon it. She hated when a servant cowered before her like a frightened child.

Andromache smiled fondly and nodded, "Yes Thera, I did." She motioned for Thera to come closer. "Please, sit with me." she sat along the balcony window and patted the empty space next to her with a comforting smile.

Thera could not help but look from the seat to the door. As if she were afraid someone, Prince Hector maybe, would walk in and scold her for being so casual. Even though the Princess and the Prince were very liberal with her and the other servants she never took it for granted.

Andromache noticed her caution. "Do not fret child. All is well, " she reassured still smiling fondly.

Thera nodded and took the few steps towards her and sat down close to her lady. "How may I be of service your highness?" she asked automatically. She folded her hands in her lap and fiddled with her fingers nervously. _Stop it Thera_ she scolded herself.

It was Andromache's turn to appear nervous. "I am sure you and the other servants have heard that Prince Hector could be going away to war soon, " she looked at Thera knowingly.

Thera swallowed hard ready to defend friends and herself.

"I did not call you here to berate you on palace gossip Thera, " Andromache said in a semi-commanding tone. She wanted to get across to her that she was in no way in trouble. "I understand that servants haven't much else to talk about." She said more considerately.

"Is it true?" Thera asked suddenly. "Is Prince Hector going away to war?"

Andromache nodded mutely, almost sadly. "Yes, there is a rebellion two weeks to the north. He could be gone for some time, " she explained. "Which is why I have called for you."

Thera tried as hard as she could to hide the shocked expression she held. "I am sure the Gods will grant him a safe journey and return my lady. The same for all the soldiers that fight along side him, " Thera stated to hide her true emotion.

"I love Hector, " Andromache stated lovingly. "I love him more than life itself." She paused for a moment and looked at her own hands, as if she were in deep thought. "I realize a man should not…go without the attentions of a woman for too long."

"My lady…" Thera started but was cut off.

"…I called you to ask you to take the title of concubine with Prince Hector, " Andromache stated plainly.

Thera stared at the Princess of Troy with notable shock. To turn down such an offer would be disrespectful but to take would mean…_oh by the Gods…_

"Of course Prince Hector and I will give you some time to think it over, " Andromache assured. "It will be at least a week before he is to leave." She took one of Thera's hands in hers and squeezed it lightly. "If you choose not to except it Hector nor I will hold it against you."

Thera could only nod as she squeezed Andromache's hand back. "I am…honored by your request my lady and I will take it into consideration, " Thera stated.

Andromache smiled, "Thank you."

"May I speak freely my lady?" Thera asked.

"Of course, " Andromache nodded.

"Why me? Why is the Prince taking a concubine with him?" Thera regretted the words as soon as they left her soft lips. She was quick to rebuke, "Forgive me my lady I do not know what came over me…"

"…It is certainly a valid question Thera I would ask the same in your position, " Andromache noted. "The truth of the matter is I understand that Hector has needs…physical needs and I am not always there to fulfil those needs. I know he loves me and to be physical with a woman does not bother me as much as it would most."

Thera could only stare at the woman before her. She was certainly more of a woman than she ever could be. To share the man, the love, of her life with another woman, it was ludicrous in her mind.

"I trust you with my husband Thera, " Andromache admitted. "I realize there is a certain bond that forms between a man and woman that have been physically close, which is why I agreed with Hector in choosing you."

Thera let her words sink in…_which is why I agreed with Hector in choosing you_…

"Prince Hector…chose me?" Thera asked hesitantly.

Andromache semi-nodded, "I mentioned you and he agreed with me. That is after we went back and forth about the matter. Hector wasn't exactly happy with the notion of taking a woman near a battle zone. He has never had a concubine, unlike his brother Paris. Then I agreed with him to take one just in case he should need the attention."

Thera had a million thoughts run through her mind all at once. What should she do? What should she say? How should she act? It was all happening too fast and to conveniently. "If it is alright my lady I would like some time alone to think about it, " she asked hopefully.

Andromache nodded, "Of course Thera. Take all the time you need."

Thera nodded in return.

"You may go, " Andromache titled her head towards the door.

Thera stood and bowed respectfully and headed for the door swiftly but not too fast.

__

What am I going to do…

* * *

__

So, what do you think? I only got 1 review on the first chapter but I figured people were just waiting for more to get an opinion. I do that a lot myself so I decided to post another chapter. I am writing these as they come along. None of these chapters are written out I've just done them on the spur of the moment. So please, tell me what you think and please review.

Don't forget to read my other Troy story "Unforeseen"


	3. Prince of Men

__

I haven't been getting hardly any reviews but I greatly appreciate the ones I have received. I'm going to continue with this story simply because I've got to get it off my chest before I burst LOL! So if no one reads it, oh well. This chapter has a bit more tension in it I think. Let me know what you think.

* * *

****

Chapter 3

Thera quietly made her way through the plush palace gardens. The wind was cool and brisk making small goose bumps rise on her tanned, delicate skin. She rubbed her arms up and down slowly enjoying the refreshing feeling. It was rather late and most of the palace occupants were asleep, or should have been.

The garden was sort of an overlook for the city. Many times she had ventured there to gain her wits and gather her thoughts. With a heavy sigh she sat against one of the pillars near the ledge and closed her eyes. So much was running through her mind at that moment. Her life had always been simple nothing complicated. A servant's life isn't supposed to be complicated.

Now she was destined to become the bound concubine of Prince Hector. The thought delighted and frightened her. Whenever he came into the room her stomach would get a sudden unfamiliar flutter then it would be gone almost as quickly as it came. She always felt a bit nervous around him. Afraid she would disappoint him in some manner. When she turned fifteen she was appointed Andromache's personal servant. Over the next two years she became very close with the future Queen. A feeling she could only describe as sisterly. Andromache was only three years older than she was. Being the personal servant to the Princess also meant if needed you would serve the Prince as well. Hector refused to have a personal servant, no one understood why. Which is why Thera couldn't understand why he would be taking on a concubine? Her?

"It's awfully late for you to be out alone, " a voice from the shadows spoke.

Thera quickly stood and turned to bow her head as Hector stepped into view. "My lord…" she acknowledged. "…I was unable to sleep, " she explained lousily. It wasn't against the rules for a servant to be out and about so late at night. However it was frowned upon when a female servant ventured on her own, even within the palace walls.

"It's alright Thera, " he reassured with a comforting smile as he approached with his arms folded over his chest. He wore a navy blue suede robe with gold trim. A robe she made a few months prior.

"Is there something you need my lord?" she asked automatically, wondering why he would be out so late.

He stopped across from her and leaned against a pillar and shook his head slowly. "No…but you could tell me why you are out this late alone, " he asked with hidden concern.

She bit her lip briefly and tried to find a cryptic way of answering. She didn't want to come right out and say 'I can't stop thinking about you' that would sound childish. "I have much on my mind, " she answered quietly.

"I can imagine, " he answered equally quiet.

She quickly stole a glance at him and found him staring out over the city with a worried expression. _What could he possibly be worried about_ she wondered? Surely he wasn't worried about her decision?

There was a long, deafening silence between them. Thera swallowed the lump in her throat as the uncontrollable nervousness washed over her. Before that morning just him being Prince of Troy and the commanding presence he held was what made her nervous. Now it was something more, something personal, and he has never even touched her in an inappropriate way.

"Tell me what is on your mind Thera, " he said still looking out over the city.

She took a quiet deep breath and let it out just as quietly. "May I speak freely your highness?" she asked.

That made him look at her, his deep brown eyes held such strength and passion. "We are the only two here…" he stated tilting his head. It was an unspoken agreement between them that she could speak freely if no one other than Andromache were not present.

"Lady Andromache called upon me earlier today, " she started, glancing at him to gauge his reaction. When his gaze didn't falter she continued. "She said that you could be going off to war soon and that…you would be taking a concubine with you."

"Do you trust me? Not as your Prince, but as a man?" he asked out of the blue.

Her answer came automatically, "I am not allowed to see you any other way my lord."

"But you do, " he countered pushing himself away from the pillar to step closer to her. "You are a woman and I am a man, it is as simple as that."

As he came to stop within arms reach of her she tried not to show any weakness to him. She realized that was what he was doing, testing her. "Perhaps it would be better for me to say that I haven't been given the opportunity to see you as anything other than a Prince, " she reevaluated quietly. "Much the same as you see me as nothing but a servant."

His eyes narrowed, "Is that what you really think?" He tilted his head and looked at her more closely. "That I see you as nothing but a servant?"

She tried to appear unfazed, "As you said my lord, you are a man." She didn't want to overstep her boundaries, even if he seemed to be picking this fight.

He straitened himself and clasped his hands in front of him. "You want to know why you've been called to such a duty?" he asked.

She considered her answer for a moment, "Yes."

They stared at one another for a moment then he held his hand out for her to take a seat. She followed him to the stone ledge and they both took a seat facing one another.

"The title of concubine simply states you are not to be touched by anyone, " he stated plainly. "I wish for you to accompany me as my servant only. I have no intentions of using you in such a manner."

An odd feeling of regret passed over her. She quickly pushed it away and nodded in understanding. _Why should I feel regret that I won't have to be used for sex_ she berated herself as she turned her gaze elsewhere but on the Prince.

__

You are a woman and I am a man, it is as simple as that…

His words rang through her mind over and over again. He was only trying to tell her it was only human nature to be curious about the opposite sex, no matter their station. Was he trying to also tell her he noticed her as a woman as well? Or that he knew she looked at him in ways she should not when she thought he wasn't looking?

"I will not force you to come with me Thera, " he said dragging her from her thoughts. "If you decided to join me I assure you that you will be kept perfectly safe. You will not be allowed to leave my tent unattended and no one will be allowed to enter without my presence."

She nodded in agreement and turned her gaze over the city. "Why did you choose me?" she asked curiously. When he didn't answer she looked to him and found him staring at her. The look in his eye unnerved her.

"Ask me another time, " he almost whispered. He stood from his position and rolled his head on his shoulders tiredly and looked to her. "It's getting late, " he stated in a soft commanding tone.

His voice seemed to snap her from the fog that engulfed her. The moment between them was ending. She stood and bowed in respect, "Good night my lord sleep well." She started out of the garden at a steady pace. Trying not to seem to eager to get away. As she exited the garden she couldn't help but smile to herself. She knew he lagged behind to make sure she got to her chamber alright. It wasn't the first time he had done so. Moments later she stood at her chamber door and stopped just outside.

"Goodnight Prince Hector, I thank you for your protection " she whispered so only she could hear before opening the door and stepping inside.

* * *

__

Hector finally makes an appearance!!!! I hope I wrote the tension well in this chapter. I was hoping to grab more attention that way. Everyone seems to be afraid that I'm going to have them fall in love and Hector is going to leave Andromache…Hell no! But there is going to be a lot of TENSION! I should have called the story "Tension" there's going to be so much of it. Lots of unresolved feelings and no no's. I promise it will get better. So please read and review!! Thanks!


	4. True Love

__

First off I want to say thank you to everyone that has reviewed. They've been a mixture of everything and I love that! I never done this with any of my previous fiction but I'm going to try and be more detailed in answering everyone's review on this story. I probably won't do it on my other story Troy because I've got so many reviews and reviewers I couldn't possibly catch up lol! So here I go and I hope I answer everyone's question accurately.

****

Mari - I hope you enjoy the continuation. 

Ginger - As I said in the last note of chapter 3 there is going to be a lot of tension, a lot of torn emotions from Andromache, Hector and Thera. I think you'll like how the story progresses.

****

Animeluva412 - There will be more, more, and oh did I mention more!

****

Lady Discord - Honey, you're going to make me blush if you keep up comments like that LOL! I grateful you love the story so much. I agree with your opinion of fan fiction being an opportunity to write a story different from it's original. That IS the purpose of writing fiction. Why would someone want to read the same old plot over and over in a different dialogue all time? Anyway, As I told Ginger I think you'll like how the story progresses and I really appreciate your comments, enjoy the rest of the story.

****

Karla - Don't fall off your seat, that would hurt, believe me LOL! And you were right about me being in high gear and then suddenly coming to a halt. I know you and everyone else probably think I've stopped writing on my other Troy fic "Unforeseen" but I haven't. I'm actually almost half way done with the next chapter and I'm hoping to have it up within the next two weeks or so.

****

Malkin - I hope you enjoy the rest it's gonna get really interesting and angsty.

****

BloomingBabe - Honey, if you see a grammatical error do not hesitate to inform me lol! I write late at night most of the time and there are bound to be PLENTY of mistakes lol! Now, I hope your jaw is alright, that had to hurt lol! This story actually came from one of my own challenges that I haven't posted on my website yet and I'm hoping when I do others will try it out for themselves. The 'original' comment you made kind of through me lol! I agree it's original in the sense that no one in the Troy genre hasn't tried it yet, but the idea itself has been done a million trillion times lol! But I do appreciate the comment, it made my day.

****

Dazzler420 - Well I'm glad you're going to try and 'stick' through it lol! I hope you continue to read.

****

Shallindra - Unfortunately, yes, we all have disappointment in life. 'PLEASE DON'T MAKE THEM FALL IN LOVE!'……….I didn't know we could choose who we fell in love with???? But that's the wonderful thing about fan fiction, you can write any damn way you please lol! I think you'll like the outcome of the story. I hope you continue to read and find out.

****

Lady Hades - I can tell you like writing the characters of Troy in present day? That's got to be harder that writing it in their time period! Anyway, As I told the other readers I think you'll appreciate the dynamics of this story.

So…with all that said and done, here's the next chapter…

* * *

****

Chapter 4

Thera quickly but quietly made her way inside the bedchamber she shared with Rhea and Malva. It was dark in but the moonlight shined through the window and she could see their sleeping forms on their pallets. She sighed in silent relief and quietly made her way to her own pallet. She slipped her sandals off and slid on the pallet onto her side and covered herself with a thin blanket.

She kept replaying her conversation with Prince Hector over and over again in her head. Somehow he managed to make her more aware of the situation instead of putting her at ease. Even though he assured her he would not use her as a concubine she still couldn't put it out of her mind. What if they were gone for months even years? What would they do then? Would he force her to lay with him when the time came? Or would he be able to shun away his own nature, her own nature? When you put two people of the opposite sex together for a long period of time something is bound to happen. It wasn't a matter of right and wrong it was a matter of natural instinct.

Thera shifted her back with a frustrated sigh and stared at the ceiling. She felt stuck between a rock and a hard place. If she said no she felt that they would be disappointed with her to a certain degree. If she said yes she would be in Prince Hector's presence continuously for an undetermined amount of time. It could be a month it could be two years or more. That was one of the drawbacks of war you never knew when the terror would end.

She closed her eyes and tried to relax hoping sleep would take her soon. She had a week to come to a decision and she wanted to be sure before she got herself into something she could not retreat from.

With thoughts of the day still running through her mind she fell into a restful slumber and dreamed.

* * *

Hector slowly came too as a warm breeze came through the wide windows of his and Andromache's bedchamber. He sat up and opened his eyes to see Andromache sitting in her wicker chair weaving a blanket.

She noticed him awake and smiled her beautiful smile. "Good morning, " she greeted warmly.

He smiled back still slightly drowsed, "Morning…why are you up so early?"

She shrugged, "I was tossing and turning trying to get some rest and I was afraid I would wake you."

He laid back and propped his upper body up by his elbows with the blanket still covering his lower half. "You should know by now I can't sleep unless you're with me, " he said knowingly as if it were common knowledge. That was how deep their bond went. She was one of the only reasons he could sleep peacefully. In the middle of the night he would reach out to make sure she still slumbered beside him and when he was pacified he would fall back into a deep sleep.

"I know, I've only been up for an hour or so, " she shook her head teasingly. "I don't understand how you manage to get any rest when you're away."

"I don't, " he stated as he sat up and propped himself against the headboard. He made himself comfortable and busied himself by watching her. She seemed to be oblivious to his watchful eye. He watched the way she weaved and her facial expressions. It was obvious something troubled her or she wouldn't be so vigorous with her task. "Do you want to tell what is bothering you?" he asked softly.

"Bothering me?" she repeated as if she didn't understand the question never taking her eyes away from her weaving.

He watched her a moment longer hoping she would look at him so he could read her eyes better. "Something is bothering you, " he noted still in that same soft tone he always used to get what he wanted. "Is it Thera?" he asked knowing it would get a reaction from her at least.

"What of Thera?" she glanced at him but continued her work.

"Andromache, " he wanted to get her attention and she was being so dismissive. "Will you stop that for a moment?" he said in an annoyed tone as he sat forward to let his arms hang over his bent knees.

She stopped and met his gaze, "What?" Their eyes met and she could see he wanted to talk about the present situation.

"I spoke with Thera last night, " he stated with as much understanding as he could manage.

"And?" she asked as she started to fold her fabric knowing she would not be permitted to continue for a while.

"What did you say to her yesterday afternoon?" he asked in a mild accusing tone.

A bewildered expression crossed her face as she folded the fabric, "What do you mean what did I say to her? I spoke with her about accompanying you on your journey."

He rolled his eyes briefly, "Yes I know that, but what did you tell her? When I ran into her last night she acted like a scared rabbit as if I were going to pounce her."

She finished and stood from her chair with a cynical snort, "How else would you expect a virgin to act in front of the man that would soon be the one who would take your virginity?" She placed the blanket on a shelf and started to straiten things up.

Hector groaned in frustration, "Andromache! Why did you tell her such lies?"

"I did not lie to her Hector she must be prepared for what is to come, " she stated plainly as she continued to pillage around the room. She couldn't understand why Hector was being so bull headed. A man had physical and if she were not there to provide for him than Thera could.

"I have no intentions of bedding Thera, " he said firmly. "How could you think I would do such a thing?"

It was her turn to roll her eyes. "Hector please, I am not naïve enough to think that you would stay faithful to me when I cannot provide for you, " she rushed.

"That is not why I love you, " he retorted. "If it were purely physical then yes I would have no qualms about taking another woman into my bed."

"Paris doesn't seem to have a problem with it, " she muttered.

Hector huffed, "Paris is still a boy. He has no conception of what love is or means. The women he beds are merely a momentary infatuation." Then it hit him like a pile of rocks. "That's how you want me to view Thera?" When she didn't respond he knew he spoke the truth. "Andromache she is still a child and even though she is a servant I see her as a person. I would never be able to use her like that I couldn't live with myself. Why do you think I have never taken a concubine before?"

Still she did not answer him.

"Andromache answer me!" he commanded.

"I don't want you to take on a concubine!" she blurted as she faced him with furry in her eyes. "But dammit Hector I am no fool!" She stopped and took a deep breath. She walked over to him and sat on the bed in front of him. She met his eyes and it surprised him to find what he saw…understanding.

"I know you love me and would never leave for another, " she stated compassionately. "And I would never leave you for another."

"I will not take her as a substitute for you, " he said lowly. "I will give her the title to protect her but nothing more."

She smiled warmly and reached up to caress her face. "I trust her too you know, " she said. "She has been our servant since we've been together and she knows us, she knows the bond we share. But she also knows if she is called to duty she will up hold it to the best of her ability…not because we force her…but because she would be willing." She pushed a few stray curls away from his face. "I wouldn't love you any less Hector."

Her last statement stuck into him like a blade. She was truly willing to accept the fact he might lay with another woman just for his own needs.

"I love you, " he whispered.

She leaned forward and kissed him tenderly, "I love you…"

* * *

__

This was more centered on Hector and Andromache and how they are coping with the situation. I hope everyone was able to keep up with the meaning of the conversation. Please tell me what you think I would really love to know your thoughts. As I've said I don't have any of this wrote out it just comes to me as I go so things could still be altered to a degree. I've got the plot all planned out in my head, what's going to happen and all. Please read and review!


	5. Fear?

__

I just want to state that the title of concubine had many different meanings in different societies. Some had just as many rights as the wife and some were merely mistresses and had no rights. This chapter goes into what the title of concubine entails and I just wanted to make that clear before I started a battle over my information gathering.

****

Lady Hades - Did you stutter type or something lol?? I noticed you reviewed like three times with the same review lol! It's okay, I've done that a few times myself. Anyway, don't feel bad about only reading the first chapter and not reading the rest. I'm guilty of doing the same on other stories. I'm grateful that you decided to read the last chapter just out of curiosity. I loved the character Hector and Andromache as individuals and as a couple. I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible in Trojan times. It wasn't uncommon in those days for someone in Hector's position to have a concubine. I hope you continue to read I think you'll enjoy it.

****

Mari - I'm sure you'll be fine lol! There are plenty of good Troy fics other than mine to pacify you until I update lol!

****

Karla - No Karla Achilles will not be in this story. None of the Greek characters will be. Paris, Briseis, Glaucus and maybe a few other Trojan characters will make it into the story at some point. I also want to thank you for your gracious review. I do like to do the opposite of everyone else because it adds flavor to the story lol! In regards to Andromache's character, if I were in her shoes and my husband were going off to war for possibly months I wouldn't hold it against him if he got him a piece on the side. Some guys get stressed out if they don't have that release. I'm not saying it's a half to but it's only natural. Everyone does it.

Dazzler420 - I'm into it too! LOL! If you like it so far you'll continue to love it.

****

TeaMonster - I understand completely about the reviewing issue. I keep up with at least seventy Troy fics alone and I've reviewed all the chapters on all of them except a handful. Sometimes I just throw my hands up and say 'the hell with it' and not review ANYTHING for a month or so. Then I have a hell of a time catching up lol! So don't feel bad. In regards to the character development I plan on doing that later when Hector heads off to war with Thera. I think you'll appreciate the development.

Okay, with that said enjoy the story and let me know what you think…

* * *

****

Chapter 5

"Negotiations aren't going well my lord. Mazonian's from the north are ransacking villages and taking the women and children captive, " Glaucus said grimly. "All negotiators we have sent have been slain without provocation. The time for half measures and talk are over we must strike before more is lost."

"The Mazonian's are a savage people sire. It's said they impregnate women to use the babies in sacrifices to give them power over their enemies, " one of Hector's first in command informed. Many believed the tales of the Mazonian's were make believe. Stories thought up to scare women and children.

Priam sighed tiredly and closed his eyes briefly. He knew the stories of the Mazonian's since he was a child. War was the last thing he wanted but he was given no other choice but to send Hector and his army to defeat them. "Hector? Do you see any other course of action we could pursue?" Priam asked hopefully.

Hector shook his head with regret. "I'm afraid not father. I believe Glaucus is right in his assumptions. We must protect Troy from this threat and any outlining cities. If they are allowed to cross the northern river we may not be able to stop them before they reach the city, " he admitted regrettably. The last thing he wanted was to leave Andromache and the rest of his family behind, but if he stayed without action he would most certainly regret it later. He stood from his chair and faced Glaucus. "Assemble two battalions and put two on alert and have the men ready to ride by tomorrow afternoon." He watched Glaucus and his advisors leave the thrown room. Hector turned to face his father. "This will put a hold on the peace talks with Sparta but this is a more pressing matter I'm afraid."

Priam stood from his thrown and nodded, "I will send our ambassadors in your place. Things are well off in Sparta for King Menelaus to understand yours and Paris' absence."

Hector gave his father a grim look, "Yes…I'm sure." He stepped away and started around the table towards the door. "If you'll excuse me…"

"…I was hoping to have a word alone with you Hector, " Priam interjected calmly.

Hector stopped and looked between Paris and their father. "Of course, " he nodded.

Paris cleared his throat and started for the door and as he passed Hector he patted him on the shoulder, "I will see you later brother." Hector returned his pat and watched him leave then turned his attention to his father. He said nothing as he waited for him to speak. He had a feeling he knew what he wanted to talk about, and it wasn't about the Mazonian's.

Priam tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at Hector, "I understand that you have decided to take on a concubine." Hector visibly stiffened at the mention of the subject. He studied his son further. "Or am I mistaken?"

Hector shifted on his feet nervously looking everywhere but at his father. "Yes…and no…" he said shortly. The more he thought about the matter the more reasons he came up with not to do it. It would endanger whomever he took with him for one. And no matter how much you tell yourself it's just physical, when you are intimately close with someone over a long period of time a bond is formed. Hector had a wife that he loved more than life itself. He needed no other woman in his life to fill that void.

"No?" Priam pressed carefully.

Hector cleared his throat, "I will be taking mine and Andromache's handmaiden Thera with me. That is if she wishes to accompany me."

"For her current purpose or more?" Priam asked blatantly.

Hector closed his eyes at his father's tact, "Father…"

"…it's a simple question Hector, " Priam chuckled at his sons obvious discomfort.

"With all due respect father I've already had this conversation with Andromache, " Hector grumbled as he passed his father to sit on a window ledge.

"You do realize the power of the title?" his father reminded softly as he joined him on the ledge. "If she is bound to you then she has all the rights of your wife."

Hector nodded, "I understand."

"Do you?" Priam pressed. "If she were to bare your child…"

"…I understand the rights of a concubine father, " Hector interrupted slightly annoyed. "Which is why I don't understand Andromache's behavior."

"And what does she think about it?" he asked helpfully.

Hector crossed his arms and stared out. He shook his head in disbelief and looked to his father. "She is the most understanding woman I have ever met and it annoys me, " he admitted in defeat. "If I had married any other woman they would be begging me not to take a concubine but she seems to be begging me to do the exact opposite." He sighed in defeat.

Priam chuckled, "She merely understands Hector that if you need a physical release she will not hold it against you. She knows that she may not always be there to provide for you but…" he held up a finger. "…she knows you love her and that is a confidence that most woman can not uphold too."

Hector nodded in understanding, "I realize that father but…I have no desire to bed another woman. I only wish to give Thera the title of concubine to protect her. As much as I trust my men I don't trust their natural instincts, " Hector said grimly.

"What about yourself?" Priam prodded playfully.

Hector gave his father a sharp look as if to warn him.

"Are you saying you could control your natural urges?" Priam continued.

"Yes, " Hector stated plainly. "I would never force myself upon a woman."

Priam chuckled, "I wasn't insinuating you would my son. You may be in love with your wife but that does not stop you from looking or desiring another woman."

"Looking yes, but to take one into my bed…no, " Hector corrected.

Priam took pity on his son, "Hector I believe you are over analyzing the situation in all the wrong areas. Men take women into war with them all the time, as concubines, servants or both."

Hector pushed away from the ledge and walked a few feet away. "Thera has been our handmaiden for the last two years and I admit that I've…grown fond of her, " he admitted hesitantly. "For her age she is a very mature woman."

"You're afraid of her, " Priam realized. When Hector did not react in anyway he knew he was right. "You're afraid if you get intimately close to her that your feelings will deepen." Again Hector did not react he merely stood with his back to his father.

"I trust her, " Hector looked over his shoulder. "I know she will except whatever I ask of her."

"Then I would say you have nothing to worry about, " Priam assured.

Hector nodded and started for the door.

* * *

__

A short chapter I know but I wanted to get this posted as soon as possible. I'll post the rest in the next day or so. I know this is going kind of slow but I hate stories like this that go wam bam thank you mam. I want to do a lot of developing and hopefully I'm getting that across. Please let me know what you think. Read and Review!


	6. Too Understand

__

Sorry for the late update guys! I think everyone will enjoy this chapter. Paris makes an appearance and he might even give Hector a bit of wisdom, go figure lol! Thanks for all the reviews I got they're really really appreciated. If I missed anyone I apologize it was late when I finished this chapter. Enjoy!

****

MiaShiri - If You liked the last chapter you're gonna love this one!

****

Leioa15 - Deeper and deeper…it will get MUCH deeper!

****

Lady Hades - Alright smarty pants here's your damn update LOL! Like I said earlier to Tea Moster I plan on doing all that once Hector and Thera are on their way out of Troy. And no you can't steal Prince Hector LOL! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

****

Lady Discord - I'm glad you love the story and I think you'll enjoy it as more develops.

****

Malkin - I can be the queen of awkward LOL! Here's the next chapter for you.

****

The Haunt - Glad you think it's awesome! I'm basing Hector's character from the movie bit. He was a very honorable man and one of those morals was to be respectful to women. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

****

mirage-woods - Easy! LOL! Here's the next chapter before you make me fall over LOL!

****

blue-eyed-blondie - That's the beauty of it all LOL! Enjoy!

****

Kirina-Li - Wow! People read this stuff in Portugal?! That's cool! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

****

Lady Hades - ……….a little impatient aren't we LOL!

* * *

****

Chapter 6

This was not something he wanted to do, but he had no choice. The next afternoon he and his soldiers would be leaving for the northern territory. Thera would have to give him a decision before sunset. He only hoped she would make her own decision. Not to be influenced by an outside source.

"What seems to be weighing so heavily on your mind brother?" Paris asked as Hector exited the thrown room.

Hector stopped and sighed tiredly. "Nothing I wish to discuss brother, " he tried to sound stern so Paris wouldn't push the issue but he knew it wouldn't work in the end. Paris always put his two cents worth in whether you wanted him too or not. It was a side effect of their father letting have his way so much. It seemed everyone including Andromache thought he was overreacting, and maybe he was, but he couldn't help it. He was thinking one thing and everyone else was thinking another. It driving him slowly mad and he could only imagine what poor Thera was going through.

Paris pushed away from the wall and joined his brother in step as he started to walk away. "Look I know what you're thinking brother. What sort of sense could I possibly make about your situation?" Paris tried to sound supportive.

"None, so don't even bother trying too, " Hector grumbled plainly. When it came to a serious relationship with a woman Paris knew nothing. Since he was a teenager women wooed over him. Hector had no doubt Paris cared for all the women he bedded but there is a difference between caring for a woman and loving a woman. Paris 'loved' all women but he only 'cared' for each of them.

Paris rolled his eyes briefly and continued on like Hector had said nothing. "I don't understand why you're being so negative about this?" he said genuinely bewildered. "If you don't wish to have her as a concubine then don't, it's as simple as that. I don't see why you have to give the title of concubine to protect her from your men. None of them would be stupid enough to touch a servant of yours in fear of certain death."

Hector shook his head in disagreement, "You don't understand Paris. Those men are away from their women for weeks or even months at a time. Being unable to fulfil their physical desires can drive them to do things they wouldn't normally do."

"But you are different?" Paris accused lightly. "How many times have you told me that you are no different from your men. You have a title…they do not. I hate to break it to you dear brother but you're a man just like the rest of us and you see women just like the rest of us."

Hector glanced at Paris and continued his descent down the hall. Where was he going anyway?

Paris could hardly hide the smirk upon his gorgeous face, "Admit it, you harbor secret desires for your handmaiden and you're afraid that you will actually want to take her into your bed?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Hector chided as he rounded a corner, trying desperately to tune him out.

"Hector my dear brother you are the most honorable man I have ever known but you are still a man. Can you honestly stand there and tell me that the thought of bedding Thera hasn't crossed your mind?" Paris prodded insistently. "I know the thought has crossed my mind." He added offhandedly and almost regretted it when Hector stopped and shoved him against the wall.

"Keep your hands off of her Paris, " Hector said dangerously low. "She isn't some lonely merchant wife for you to take advantage of. You will respect her." He dropped his hands from his chest and started down the hall again leaving a stunned Paris behind.

Hector swiftly made his way to the women's servant quarters not really caring if someone saw him. Paris had annoyed him to that point and he hated it. He did irrational things when he was hyped like this. He turned the corner and out of the corner of his eye he noticed a servant girl walking the opposite direction. He instantly recognized her as Briseis' handmaiden, Malva.

"Malva, " he called out.

She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at the Prince wide-eyed. "Your highness, " she bowed her head automatically surprised to find the Prince of Troy standing in the hallway of the women's servant quarters. If he had been Prince Paris she wouldn't have been the least bit surprised. Not that she could do anything about it anyway. What could she do? Berate him about breaching protocol? Go to the King or Princess and say _Prince Hector is a pervert and should be punished for such inappropriate behavior? _She would be lashed or killed for certain.

"Do you know where I can find Thera?" he asked firmly but calmly. The sooner he found her the sooner he could hear her turn down his request. Oddly enough, he was afraid of her answer either way. If she said no he would feel she did not feel safe in his presence. If she said yes he would feel an unwanted elation.

She kept her eyes downcast and shook her head, "No my lord, she is with the Princess."

He relaxed his posture and took a short deep breath, "Thank you Malva, you may continue with your duties." With that he turned on his heel and headed back the way he came.

Malva stood stock still for a long moment, almost afraid to move, "…whoa…"

* * *

"What do you think of this one Thera?" Andromache held out a deep blue silk cloth with a shiny silver trim for her to see. "Too bold?"

Thera smiled and took the fabric by the edges to spread it out. "No my lady, it's perfect. It could be sea green and you would look lovely in it, " she praised honestly. Most servants just humored their masters not really caring what they wanted in fear of being punished. In her years of service to Hector and Andromache not once had she been punished physically. It was why she was so willing to do any duty they asked of her. It was the least she could do as payment.

Andromache laughed lightly, "You are too kind Thera." She laid the garment across the bed with numerous other garments and looked over them all. "There is one missing. I know I have a sheer white with a gold trim." She moved to her clothing basket and rummaged through it.

Thera sat on the window ledge and resumed her sewing. As Andromache searched for her lost garment Thera had a moment to think back to her conversation with Hector the night before. _You are a woman and I am a man, it is as simple as that._ Those words haunted her. Her slumber was troubled with dreams that were filled with sinful images of him. Their bodies tangled together in the heat of passion as he brought her to heights of pleasure she never new existed. _Do you trust me? Not as your Prince, but as a man…_his question stuck in her mind like a splinter driving her mad. The sensations and emotions he elicited from her were so strong she didn't know how to grasp them. She was only seventeen years old and had never even been kissed by a man let alone lie with one. It was sad to say but most servants never experienced the pleasures between a man and a woman. If they did they weren't memorable experiences the majority of the time.

For a brief moment she closed her eyes to clear her mind but she only managed to conjure more images of her Prince. His body shining with perspiration after detail with his soldiers. The soft look on his face as he bonded with a new horse. She quickly opened her eyes and tried to busy herself. _Stop being so foolish Thera. You are merely infatuated with the fact that you may get to have sex with the most wanted man in Troy…other than Paris…_

"Here it is, I knew it was here somewhere, " Andromache voiced as she faced Thera with a satisfied grin. The smile faded from her face when she noticed the troubled look on her face. "What's the matter Thera?" she placed the garment on the bed and went to sit beside her on the window seal.

Thera couldn't stand it any longer. The tension and pressure were too much for her. She felt as if she needed to walk on eggshells where ever she went. Everyone looked at her as if she were diseased and even the servants were giving her strange looks. "My lady I…I don't know what to do, " she voiced lowly.

Andromache sighed silently, already knowing what troubled her. "Tell me, what's on your mind?" Andromache asked in a comforting tone.

Thera almost cringed at the familiar question but was able to hide it from her face. She took a deep breath and tried to think of a way to start. _It's just the two of you Thera…no Hector…no one is around to hear…_"I don't know what is expected of me. I don't know how to act, what to do, what to say, " she rambled calmly. "I don't want to be a disappointment to you…to Prince Hector, to anyone. You and Prince Hector have always been so good to me. I couldn't ask for better treatment."

Andromache listened open mindedly and with understanding. "Thera listen to me, " she reached for her hand but the door to the room suddenly burst open to reveal Hector. He looked slightly distraught and troubled. Andromache was instantly concerned, "Hector are…"

"…will you please excuse us for a moment Andromache?" he stepped further into the room and looked between Andromache and Thera. He only hoped Andromache would understand his request for privacy. He didn't want Thera to feel anymore pressured than she already was.

Thera looked between her Prince and Princess. Watching the exchange with avid interest. _They are so good for one another…_then it hit her like a ton of bricks, everything came together.

Andromache nodded, "Of course, I will be in the palace if I am needed." With that she left the room shutting the door behind her softly. She stopped just outside and closed her eyes. _Be careful with her Hector_ she thought as she started down the hall at a lazy stride.

Inside their bedchamber Hector and Thera stared at one another. Thera was about to speak when he beat her to it. "My army will be leaving tomorrow afternoon…I'm afraid I will need your answer before sunset tonight, " he said lowly. "I do not wish to pressure you Thera but I want you to know that whatever decision you make I will accept." He watched her closely for any reaction and noticed her face softened and her eyes smiled lightly.

She took a gentle deep breath and grasped her hands behind her back. "I will go with you my lord, " she answered softly. When he had burst into the room he immediately locked eyes with Andromache. She saw something there that she didn't see when he looked at her…love. She knew the Prince cared for her, but he loved his wife more than his own life. All this time she feared the Prince or she would become attached and unable to walk away if need be. But when she watched the exchange of unspoken words between them she knew then that no one could take Hector away from Andromache and no one could take Andromache away from Hector.

He was surprised by her candor to say the least. She barely put up a fight. He figured she would become upset being rush to come to her decision. Before he could stop himself he looked her up and down and she noticed his action.

"You seem surprised my lord, " she inquired. "I can assure you that I will do whatever it is you require of me." She wanted to let him know this was of her own free will and not an outside influence. "May I speak freely?" she asked clasping her hands in front of her.

He nodded as he took a few steps to the side of her. She countered his walk and they seemed to be circling one another slowly. "You asked me if I trusted you as a man and not a Prince?" she quoted. "I do trust you. I trust your judgement. If you feel the need to make me your concubine then so be it. But if your only reason is to protect me…don't." She hoped he understood her reasoning. "I am not afraid."

Her last words stopped him dead in his tracks and again they faced one another. Silence filled the room as they looked at one another. They finally had an understanding. "You do understand that we could be gone for a long while?" he said more than asked as he stepped closer to her. "The living conditions will far less pleasant as they are here."

She nodded, "I will cope in whatever way I must your highness."

He nodded lightly still slightly shocked at the outcome of everything, "Then have your things gathered." He turned and started for the water basin behind her. "For tomorrow we leave for the northern territory." He scooped up a handful of water and splashed it across his heated face.

She bowed in acknowledgement, "Is there anything else you require your highness?"

He grabbed the cloth to the side and wiped his face. "No, you may go."

She bowed again and made her way out of the room. She closed the door behind her and leaned her back against it.

__

What have I gotten myself into…

* * *

__

Again, sorry it took so long to update but I think everyone will be pleased with this installment. I tried to write Paris a bit differently. Most stories make him out to be a snotty little spoiled brat, he is, but that's beside the point lol! I figured if he had any wisdom about anything it would be about something like what Hector is going through. Tell me what you think and I'll try not to post so late again. Please review!


	7. Never Doubt

__

Amazingly enough I wrote this in one night in like an hour. Needless to say I surprised myself and I was going to post it right then and there but I needed to make some changes AND every time I tried to post the Document Manager on was shut down. So, needless to say I've been about to burst for the last three days trying to post this and here it is! Enjoy!

****

Karla - I was afraid I had missed you in the earlier chapter lol! Anyway, you asked why Andromache was looking at all her robes…I can't say at the moment, sorry, but I do like your thinking of how the matter should be viewed by Hector, Thera, Andromache etc…people blow the most bizarre things out of proportion. I think you'll enjoy the next view chapters. I hope to keep getting your reviews.

****

mirage-woods - Maybe he could maybe he couldn't, we'll soon find out, won't we? Even though your point of view seems to 'not' agree with how the story is going. I appreciate you continuing to read and review, to give the story a chance. I'm glad you enjoy it and I think you'll like what is to come.

****

Mari/MiaShiri - I was tired of reading the same old Paris and figured I would write him a different light. Hope you continue to read and review, enjoy!

****

blue-eyed-blondie - Does the rest of the palace know Hector has chosen Thera? Maybe I'm having a blonde moment but I'm not quit sure I understand your question? Do you mean does everyone know that Thera has said yes, or that Thera was 'asked' to be his concubine? If it's the first part then no, no one knows she has answered him. If it was the second part then yes, just about everyone in Troy knows she's a candidate. Hope this chapter is enjoying for you.

****

Kirina-Li - Portugal! Wow! You're very perceptive I think you'll enjoy the rest of the story very much. Please continue to read and review I would love to hear your insight.

****

jane - Glad you liked the story, please continue to read you won't be disappointed.

* * *

****

Chapter 7

It was near dark when Andromache decided to make her way back to the bedchamber she and Hector shared. Earlier in the afternoon she visited Priam and talked with him in regards to many things. They reminisced over past memories, the present and the future. She smiled as she thought back to the conversation.

"Would you mind some company my lord?" Andromache said thoughtfully as she stepped into the throne room. Priam had become a father to her. She loved her real father dearly but would never see him again most likely. From the moment she laid eyes on the King of Troy she knew he would be a great comfort to her. She only wished she could have met the woman that held his heart for more than half his life. Queen Hecuba died before she was wed to Hector.

Priam turned and smiled fondly and reached out for her. "Of course my child, you are always welcome, " he stood as she approached and kissed her on each cheek and motioned for her to sit with him. "Please join me."

She smiled and sat across from him at a small makeshift table on the balcony. "It is certainly a lovely day isn't it?" she said more than asked.

He nodded, "Apollo has blessed us, yes."

Even though he was not looking in her direction she smiled in agreement and took a quiet deep breath. "I saw Hector a moment ago, " she started lightly. "He seemed troubled?" It wasn't said as a question but she meant it as one.

He nodded gravely, "I'm afraid the situation to the north has not improved and will not improve without force. Hector nor I see no choice but to send two battalions of the army. They will leave tomorrow afternoon for their seven day journey." He observed her for a long moment as she took the news in. He could tell she was saddened but at the same time knew that it was Hector's duty to protect all under Troy law.

For the longest they sat in silence admiring the warm breeze and the sounds of the birds. It truly was a blissful afternoon. "Has Thera, your handmaiden, decided to accompany Hector?"

She leaned back in her chair and rested the side of her face against her palm, "I suspect that is what Hector is finding out right now. Thera and I were going through my wardrobe when he burst into the room looking upset. He wanted to have a word with her alone." She wasn't upset in the slightest when he asked her to leave them in private. She understood his motives. He wanted Thera alone with him, to see if she could make a rational decision when she was so obviously disconcerted within his presence.

"I must commend you on your attitude Andromache, " he said proudly. "I was slightly surprised that you actually encouraged him to take on a concubine."

She giggled maturely, "Hector is a wonderful husband and has always been able to provide for me. I am but one of a handful of lucky women in this world to have gained the love of a man such as Hector." Her smiled faded slightly. "But, unfortunately I can not always provide for my husband. When he is away it would be naïve of me to expect him to stay abstinent. Physical pleasure does not mean love, unless of course you're Paris." They both shared a small laughed then she continued. "Mine and Hector's physical relationship is strong but I know that is not why I love him and that is not why he loves me. If that were so he could be his darling brother Paris and have the love of every woman in Troy." At the end of her speech she was fully smiling again and so was Priam.

Priam stood from his stool and approached Andromache. "You remind me so much of Hecuba my child, " he leaned down and kissed her forehead and each cheek. "If you will excuse me I am going to retire to my chamber for a nap."

She stood quickly and bowed, "Would you like for me to walk you to your chamber my lord?"

He smiled proudly and offered his arm, "My lady, it would be an honor."

Arm in arm they left the throne room.

Before Andromache knew it she found herself outside her own bedchamber. She stopped to listen for any sounds and heard nothing. _I wonder if he's even here…_ her thoughts drifted off as she opened the door and stepped inside.

Hector was perched on the window seal looking out over the city when he heard the door open. He turned to see Andromache close it behind her.

"Hello, " she greeted as she walked over to him. A tired smile crossed his face and he leaned his head back against the stone and watched her approach with a certain glint in his eye. She knew that look anywhere. Her heart fluttered and she had to swallow the lump in her throat. It was amazing that after two years of marriage he could still elicit such raw emotions from her. He sat up and took her hands making her stand between his legs.

"All is well?" she said more than asked in the same manner she did with Priam earlier.

He entwined their hands together and leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "I don't wish to go, " he whispered hopelessly. "I don't want to leave you here all alone for only the Gods know how long. I don't want to wake up everyone morning and not have you by my side."

She reached up and ran her hands through his unruly brown curly hair soothingly. "I don't want you to leave either but I hold comfort in the fact I know you will return to me." She giggled momentarily. "And I will not be left alone my love. I have your darling cousin Briseis to keep me company and your loving father and brother." She kissed his forehead. "I will be here when you return, " she assured softly. "Never doubt that."

He sighed contently and pulled back enough to look into her eyes and cup her face. "I love you more than my own life, " he said with soft conviction. He looked into her eyes with determination. "Never doubt that." His intense stare made her shiver and all she could do was nod. She didn't resist when he pulled her into a passionate kiss letting her feel his need. It wasn't just a physical need but an emotional need. It would be their last time together for some time and she would not deny him.

He broke the kiss and ran his hands down her neck and her shoulders till he reached the clasps that held her robe together. He never broke eye contact as he snapped each clasp one by one releasing their hold. The robe slid from her shoulders and his eyes followed it as it slid to the floor. His hands slowly scanned the length of her body. Remembering every line and every curve, etching them into his mind. "You are so beautiful, " he whispered then stood and started to remove his own clothing.

Andromache backed away until she felt the bed at the back of her knees. She sat and watched as he undressed, her anticipation growing every second. He discarded his own robes and joined her. "I want to leave you something to remember me by, " he smiled before he kissed her soundly.

* * *

__

There is a reason this chapter ended when it did. One, it's on and detailed/graphic sex scenes aren't viewed very highly or your story gets removed. Two, I did write a sex scene but because I wanted to write it this way I cut it out for a good reason, which will come about in the next view chapters. I'm hoping someone will pickup on it when it happens. Regardless of the non-sex I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you think and I'll be starting on the next chapter. Read and review!


	8. Friendship

__

I am terribly sorry for not updating for nearly two months! Honestly I hadn't realized it was that long! But I got to writing and toying around with this latest chapter and I decided to leave it be. I wanted to add more and have more but since it had been so long since the last update I figured I would go ahead and post what I had.

I was somewhat satisfied with it but I feel I could've have done more. I wanted to establish the friendship between Thera and Malva. I will warn you now that this scene doesn't hold more of a plot than that. Other than towards the end which is probably better than the entire chapter lol! Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys it regardless and I'll take any constructive criticism.

****

Jane - I'm a little confused about your question? Priam is Hector's father and King of Troy. If Hector were to take a concubine then of course Priam would want to know who she was, was she good enough, is she capable, on and on? In regards to his curiosity about Andromache's feelings about it, he's just being a caring father-in-law, not a King in my eyes. I wanted to write Andromache and Priam being close in the story. They weren't close in the movie they didn't even have a scene together, talking anyway. I didn't consider it gossip between them but family matters. I hope you enjoy the rest of the chapter!

****

Mari/MiaShiri - Hopefully you'll continue to read and enjoy!

****

Priestess of the Myrmidon - That's what I try to do when I write a story, be different. I don't think you'll be disappointed.

****

Kirina-Li - I'm glad you like the sentence so much and I was hoping it made an impact like that to the readers. And no, I'm afraid I can't give you Hector…HE'S NOT MINE EITHER DAMMIT!

****

Lilycup - I'm grateful you started reading this! I love your stories and I read every update you make. So it's a real compliment for you to review my stories. I think you'll like the progress of the story and I hope you continue to read and review.

****

Via - it's okay! Get some sleep I promise I won't abandon the story lol!

****

Adriaane - I think you made my day with that review, thank you so much! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

**Lili** - Thanks for the review!

****

Malkin - Here's your update!

If I did not leave a comment or response to you it's because you didn't review for chapter 7. It's too much work and time to go through all the reviews and see who's new and who's not. So if you didn't get a response and you would like one then email me and I'll get back with you. THANKS!

* * *

****

Chapter 8

It was early afternoon and the army was do to leave in the next few hours. The journey they were to trek would take just under two weeks to reach. Luckily, it was late summer and the journey would be warm. It was easier to travel in the mid seasons. Not too cold and not too hot.

Thera's mind raced as she prepared everything. _Two weeks…with Prince Hector…_The nervousness she felt around the Prince was un-measurable. When she first met him, his title was what ignited her uneasiness. As time drove on it was the mere presence of him. He was very tall and very muscular, Troy's finest. For the longest time she denied her attraction and tried to tell herself it was merely infatuation because of whom he was.

She was broken from her thoughts when the door started to open. She looked up and saw Malva step inside and close the door behind her. "Hello, " she greeted with a light smile and continued to gather her things. _Not that I have many things to call my own_ she thought blandly to herself. Servants were allowed to have their own possessions but they had so little time to enjoy them.

"Lady Briseis allowed me a moment to come and wish you a safe trip, " Malva said with a bit of nervousness to her voice. She looked around in a fidgety manner. "Is there anything you need help with? I could help you pack for your journey…" she put her hand over her mouth to hold back a sob. "I'm sorry…"

Thera's heart almost broke at the sight of her closest friend. "Oh Malva…" she walked up to her and embraced her. "There's no need to cry everything will be alright I promise. Prince Hector will negotiate peace and we will return home before winter at most." As she spoke the words she found she said them to comfort herself as well. She too worried of not returning home for some time. It both thrilled and frightened her. "Everything will be alright." She said the words in a daze as she mutely stroked the young woman's hair.

Malva gently pulled away and wiped away her tears, "I can't believe you're actually going. You will have no one to talk too and you'll be completely surrounded by men." She pushed her hair away from her face with frustration. "I don't see how you're going to be able to stand it. I just…I know how duty bound you are and I know how important this is to you, but do you realize what you're really getting yourself into Thera? You will be _alone_ with Prince Hector and his army of men for only the Gods know how long."

Thera sighed, "Prince Hector would not have asked me to go with him if he thought my life would be in immediate danger."

"_Immediate_ danger is the key word here Thera!" Malva almost yelled. "Whom is going to protect you from Prince Hector?"

"Calm yourself Malva, " Thera said sternly afraid someone would hear her from outside. "I am well aware of my situation once we reach the northern territory." She admitted. "

"Do you really?" Malva gaped in shock. "Thera you've never been with a man before! Do you honestly think that Prince Hector will be able to curb his own pleasures with you being in his every waking presence for however long you are there?"

Thera sighed in frustration. She was tired of everyone jumping to conclusion about she and Hector. "When is everyone going to realize that I took this duty knowing full well what may happen!" she yelled in frustration slamming her hand against the table. Her frustration went as quickly as it came. She took a deep breath to calm herself and leaned against the table. "I'm sorry for yelling but…I…appreciate everyone's concern but I know what I'm doing. I'm sure Prince Hector wishes for a quick return home just as much as I. To be away from his wife and family for so long must be worrisome?" She went back to packing her things and Malva sat in a nearby chair.

That sat in silence for the longest letting the conversation sink into their minds.

Malva rested her elbows on her knees and propped her chin on her palms. "I don't understand why people must fight. All war causes is heartache and pain on both sides. You would think people would try to negotiate in peaceful ways. Lady Briseis hates it that Prince Hector must go."

"War is sometimes necessary, " Thera said quietly sounding eerily like Hector.

Malva watched Thera pack her things with a sad expression. She was her best friend and she would be without her for an undetermined amount of time. _It could be weeks, months…maybe even years…_she thought sadly. "Well…" she stood and smoothed out her robe. "…I just wanted to wish you a safe journey. Lady Briseis and I will pray for you and the army."

Thera took a sheer white fabric from her things and walked over to Malva. "Here I want you to have this, " she put it around her shoulders and smoothed it out. "That way you will have something of mine."

Malva smiled and gave her a warm hug. Thera returned the hug and kissed her forehead. "Go before Lady Briseis sends the troops looking for you, " she instructed with a warm smile.

Malva laughed, "Alright." She went for the door and took one last look at her friend as she left.

Thera let the smile fall from her face as she turned back to her things. She had one sack of her things and another sack of royal robes that Andromache insisted she take to wear during her stay. In case a soldier came to their tent or Hector took her outside the camp for whatever reason. She took a deep breath and looked out the window that overlooked part of the city. It was time…a journey for her was beginning. Troy was her home…Troy was her duty.

"Well…time to go…" she said quietly to herself. She gathered her sacks and headed out.

* * *

__

Again, I know this was another short chapter but I haven't broken my own rule. I did at least a 1000 word chapter! As I stated at the beginning of the chapter this was pretty much a filler chapter, not really a plot going on just something to help the story progress and get to what's important. So please review and let me know what you think. Ta!


	9. Farewell

_It has been 9 months at least since I've updated…and I should be thoroughly beaten for it LOL! I am so terribly sorry for the long wait and I know everyone thought I had given up on this but NOPE! I just couldn't get this chapter right for the longest time and I think I've finally got it. Plus I've got other stories I'm working on like **Unforeseen**, which I have not forgotten about either. I'm still working on the next chapter for that as well. With a full time job, working on my pretty much non-existent website and juggling other stories I've hardly got any time lol! I always try my best and I want to thank everyone and I mean everyone for the awesome reviews I've gotten on this story. Now without further ado…the long awaited chapter 9… _

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The city was vibrant and active with its daily routine. It wasn't beyond the people what was happening. They knew Prince Hector would be leading part of the army to the north to stop the Mazonian invasion. Rumors of the situation had been circling for weeks and things were not turning out for the best. Naturally, when the announcement was made the people weren't shocked, maybe alarmed but not shocked.

It was getting close to their time of departure. Soldiers made their farewells to their wives and families. Priests and Priestesses alike made their silent prayers to Apollo. It was never easy to leave a family behind. The fear of never seeing them again was enough to rattle the toughest of men.

This was no different for Hector himself. The majority of his morning and early afternoon were spent preparing the army and attending meetings with fellow officers. The decision had been made for Glaucus to stay in Troy. Lysander and Tecton would attend Hector on his campaign as his next in command.

"How are preparations coming?" Hector asked as Lysander and Tecton flanked him down the hall.

"We should be prepared to leave within the hour my lord," Lysander stated confidently. "The men know their duties during the journey so we shouldn't loose any time given we have no mishaps."

Hector glanced at Lysander briefly, "Let us hope not." He turned his attention to Tecton. "Inform Glaucus I will be by to see him momentarily to discuss the home defense we have set up."

Tecton bowed lightly, "My prince." He fell out of step and headed back the way they came.

"Your things have been stowed my Prince and your horse is prepared as well, " Lysander continued with his list of duties.

Hector nodded, "Thank you Lysander." He stopped and patted his friend on his shoulder. "Now if you'll excuse me I must say my farewells to my family." He smiled and patted him again. "You should do the same my friend." He turned and continued down the hall.

"Thank you Prince Hector," even though Hector had his back to Lysander he bowed anyway and made his own departure.

As Hector made his way to the thrown room where his father, brother, cousin and wife waited for him, he took a deep breath to help with the rising tension he felt. He knew Thera would be there as well. He had not seen her all morning or afternoon, which was probably for the best. Once they were departed he would need to speak with her in private.

It wasn't long before he came to the entrance of the throne room and stopped just short of stepping inside. His family all stood conversing amongst themselves. Priam and Paris were engaged in conversation with a few of the high Priests while Andromache, Briseis and Thera had their own conversation. He watched the trio of women for a moment. They all meant so much to him he wasn't sure if he could survive if something happen to any of them. Even though Thera was not family and technically just a servant he considered her to be more, a friend, and a close friend. Briseis was his cousin by blood but was more of a sister to him. They grew up side by side, along with Paris. He had to admit he was happy when she decided to take the virgin robes and be a Priestess of Apollo. That meant she would never have to marry. That meant no man would ever lay with her. That thought pleased him selfishly. Andromache always berated him about such protective behavior and she could sympathize with Briseis with having seven older brothers herself.

Then his gaze fell to his lovely wife and a tinge of pain started in the center of his chest. He hated having to leave her behind but he would not risk her life by bringing her into such danger. It was bad enough he was taking Thera with him. If the Mazonian's ever got a hold of either of them he would never forgive himself. A chill ran down his back at the thought of such torture. He knew neither he nor any other man would understand the anguish a woman must go through to be violated in such a manner. Short of a child being molested or harmed in any way Hector thought that was the vilest crime to commit. Men that took women by force were beyond forgiveness in his opinion. He watched as Andromache laughed at something Briseis had said to Thera and he couldn't stop his own soft smile. _I am the luckiest man alive_ he thought as he stepped into the room catching his father's attention.

"Hector," Priam acknowledged warmly as he walked over to meet him halfway.

Andromache and Briseis joined Paris as the Priests paid their respects and left the family to mingle. Thera didn't step away but stayed a respectful distance away. This was Hector's time to bid farewell to his family so she would not interfere. Once they were gone Hector returned his attention back to his father. "Once I've talked with Glaucus we will be headed on our way," he tried to be a bit formal. It always helped with the pain he felt when leaving his family.

Priam nodded wisely, "I'm sure it will not come to such measures but we can never be too careful. Besides…" he turned his attention to Paris with a teasing smile. "…this will be a great learning experience for your brother to extend his knowledge in army tactics."

Paris blushed lightly and looked to his giggling sister-in-law and cousin. "Don't laugh," he defended himself with as much dignity as he could muster. Thera too, tried to hide her own smile.

Hector gave his own chuckle looking between his father and Paris. "I'm sure Paris will make us all proud someday," Hector praised. What everyone didn't know was that he meant it. He knew Paris was a foolish boy, but when the time came he knew he would stand up and become the man he knew he could be. He wished Paris would try to be more knowledgeable in the arts of war, but Paris had the illusion Hector would always be around and become King. Paris really thought he would never be King.

Paris swallowed lightly and cleared his throat indicating he was uncomfortable with the topic. "The journey is to take you a week?" it was more of a statement than a question.

Hector nodded, "Yes, once we get a safe distance from their camp we'll send an emissary to the Mazonian's for a meeting."

"If they don't kill the poor man on sight," Andromache mentioned. "Surely once they see that the Trojan army has come to stop them they will retreat?" Hector could sense the worry in her voice and the need for a quick resolve. She hated him being gone to war and vice versa.

"I will pray to Apollo everyday for a safe resolve Hector," Briseis walked up to Hector and kissed both of his cheeks and gave him her most beautiful smile. "I will watch after all of them," she said only enough for him to hear. They shared a smile and he kissed her in return.

"I will miss you Briseis," he then looked to his brother and father. Briseis stepped aside as he moved to stand before them. "I will send word of our progress as often as possible. They will not reach the city father," he was calm but you could see he could become a raging storm at any moment.

Priam took his son's face between his hands and kissed his forehead, "May the Gods be with you and our soldiers my son."

"Thank you father," Hector turned to his brother who was shifting from side to side nervously. Every time Hector left the city Paris would be a nervous wreck. For the life of him he couldn't figure out why. Was he really worried that trouble would come if Hector were not there to stop it?

"Paris, I know you will do fine in my absence," Hector embraced his brother firmly and they patted one another on the back.

"You won't be gone long," Paris stated confidently into his brother ear. "Everything will be fine." They parted and Hector gave Paris a friendly shake on the shoulder then turned his attention to his wife.

She smiled, but it was a facade, as usual. He wanted to tell her not to worry but that would be like telling a child to not be afraid of a sea monster. His and Andromache's partings were always the most difficult. For a moment they just looked into each other's eyes. They could tell what the other was thinking.

"Be careful," she almost whispered. "Don't be careless with your life."

He pulled her into a hug and buried his face in her long curly hair. He took a deep breath and noticed she was wearing his favorite hair scent. He closed his eyes and pulled her tighter not wanting to let go. "I love you Andromache," he whispered kissing the side of her neck.

"I love you," she sounded on the brink of tears. Her body was tense with the effort of holding her tears.

He pulled away and framed her face with his hands and kissed her soundly. He didn't care that his family was standing around them. All he wanted to do was hold her and tell her everything would be alright, but he couldn't…because he didn't know. Slowly he broke the kiss and looked deeply into her eyes hoping to give her the strength to be strong. She understood his stare and nodded.

Tecton stepped into the doorway hesitantly and cleared his throat. Everyone looked his way and he felt very small with the entire royal family looking upon him. "Forgive my intrusion my lord's," he bowed respectfully and stood back to attention. "Glaucus is waiting for you in the conference room my Prince."

"Thank you Tecton I will be right there," Hector acknowledged.

Tecton bowed and left.

Thera took the opportunity to have her presence reminded. "Would you like for me to prepare your carriage my lord?" Thera had been very quiet since he entered, out of respect. In a way she didn't feel right being in the room as they said their farewells but Andromache had insisted she be with Hector when she left. It was supposed to be a symbol to the men.

"No, I would like for you wait for me in the conference room until I get there," he seemed to have the same idea as Andromache.

Thera stiffened for a moment a little confused but bowed, "Of course my lord." She started out of the room but slowed when Hector spoke.

"Andromache, Briseis…Paris, I would like to speak with father privately for a moment, " he hoped he wasn't being rude but needed to speak with his father about something pressing.

"Of course, come Briseis, Paris," Andromache motioned for them to leave the room like you would scold a child.

Hector watched the rest of his family leave. When he was sure they were gone he turned to his father. "Father, I have given a lot of thought of what we spoke of the other day…and I want to make it official…to you, that Thera is to be my bound concubine," he sounded as if it pained him to say such words. This did not go unnoticed by Priam.

Priam lifted his chin slightly, "Might I ask the nature of your decision?"

Hector stiffened as a stab of pain went through in his gut and he sighed. _I can't tell him, not yet_ he thought painfully. His reasons for taking Thera as his concubine he hoped would be proven wrong in the future. "For her safety," he stated plainly. For the moment his main reasoning was to protect her and give her status among the men. Also, if she were to be captured it might save her life, or it might kill her.

Priam nodded, "I see." He seemed to consider the situation.

Hector watched his father carefully. "I don't want there to be an official ceremony. One, we don't have time and it's not something I want to get out till we are back…the rumor mill is bad enough," Hector explained hoping his father would understand.

Priam faced his son. "Have you informed Andromache of this?" he asked.

Hector nodded, "Yes, we spoke of it last night."

"What about Thera?" Priam added.

"Not exactly…" Hector hesitated. "I planned on speaking with her on the journey."

"You seem to trust her immensely?" It was a question but was said as a statement.

"She trusts me," Hector said cryptically.

Priam straitened and took a deep breath, "I will grant the union on one condition."

Hector tilted his head as if to say continue.

"The right of concubine should not be bestowed lightly. If she were to bare a child it would give her the same rights and powers as your wife," Priam stepped closer. "I want you to understand what this union means Hector. Thera will essentially become your second wife."

"I am well aware of the laws and the rights of a concubine father," Hector replied tightly. "Andromache understands them as well. This is something we have both agreed upon."

There was a moment of silence between them. "Then I bid you, Thera and the army a safe journey my son."

Hector bowed respectfully then turned and made his way from the thrown room leaving his troubled father behind. Priam closed his eyes as if defeated.

_Please be careful Hector…_

* * *

_Please let me know what you think of this installment? The next chapter will have more between Hector and Thera, I promise!_

_Donna Lynn_


End file.
